monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mckrongs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster Hunter Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the About: Monster Hunter Fanon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the fanon project! -- Wendy (talk) 03:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Hey Mckrongs! I'd like to give a hand around here, just let me know what needs doing or give me a general idea of what needs to be done and I'll get right on it. :) TigrexJeff Hmm, from a fans perspective... Well, I've only glanced at other fanon wikia's, but the general idea, other than fiction, drawings and cosplay, is that once it begins to expand other things come into play, such as original characters, monsters and the like. Atm, we should probably set up a good ground basis... although I'm not sure how ^.^''' I'll figure it out. TigrexJeff''' Should we add the background monsters like on the MH Wiki? Y'know, Lagia, Tigrex, Rathalos, Kushala Daora, Jin and Gurenzeburu? Just an idea. TigrexJeff umm On the main page it says 5 articles since December 10 2008. That's 2 and a half years ago yet you only just set this wiki up... wtf Plexioth- xD 10:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) hello could I help with this project? I didn't edit the wikia before cause I can onlly edit tri but this should be a TON easier to edit cause i don't need any game for this : ) btw still requesting jobs on the other wikia too. have a nice day! Abhi09 21:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Was going to delete that in a moment anyway. Oh well... got the hang of the wikia so I can make pages and stuff :) Abhi09 00:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) so i have some ideas, (ill tell you later when i have more time) and there are two things i want to mention. Knowing that the lords of sea and sky is pretty much the biggest mh clan out there (that i know of) at this time, i have a feeling that might be a big part of the fanon wiki. Another thing is that MLS is no longer with us (or at least he hardly is) and i have more or less become the leader/foundation of our clan. I have some ideas on how it can be organized etc. The only thing i dont know how should be done is pics, since i dont do much artwork. I can help with organizing fanfics though. hope i can help you! -DA BEAST (sorry forgot that) Oh Mckrongs your on here to how nice. - Thetrueblade. Ok xD sorry Reposted that one with the link you gave me, putting up the other for deletition then. Thanks for telling me that. Anyway, if I still have a week,.then i take some time for the next one. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 18:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hmm... That^ Was me Where would this go? I was making an idea for a MH Game a while back, and only just remembered it now. I want to continue with it, but I'm not sure where I would put it. Nice job with this place, BTW. Lord Invictus Pane 06:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Lord Invictus Pane 07:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for fixing up a lot of that stuff. Sorry if my fanfic was a hassle. I'm wondering, is it possible to somehow get that Image gallery from the main wiki onto here? I really don't feel like having to upload all of those images, some of which I don't even have on my computer anymore. Also, do you think you could move my talk template over too? Wait no, I can probably do that myself. PurpleIsGood 22:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) A Question about the Fanon Wiki Hey, I was trying to move my fanfictions to that new wiki, but it seems alot different than when I first made it (for me, at least). Could you please give me some help? Thanks rikimaru 00:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm liking this, very........mint coloured. Quick Q, are you choosing admins or have you decided your lot can monitor BOTH wikis? Countjoe1 05:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 txt if it is mine ^ _ ^ I love everything related to monsters and animals, I am glad that you like, sorry if you do not understand very well, I am Spanish and use the translator pd: why not create a section of armor that is created by fans? As with the monsters Hex Codes Hey, could you please explain to me (again) how to insert hex codes and some basic hex codes? Abhi09 23:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #ffffff testing... hm... how do you insert them? Thanks :D Hey..... I'm going to post my game idea (Monster Hunter Ultimate Challenge)on a blog shortly after I post this (takes over 20 seconds to highlight the entire document and I don't want to do it again for a while.) If you want me to change it after I post it you can tell me. I'm giving you a heads-up before I do. Hope to hear from you soon. The Monster-Hunter 23:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Haven't posted yet, but will in a few seconds. It's up..... go see the behemoth of a blog now. The Monster-Hunter 23:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Hello Mckrongs. I am currently working on a fanfiction and I'm wondering how to make the spacing neater. Like this how would I make it more compact? Also keep up the great work. Sonoel 23:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Sonoel 03:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Also could you tell me how to link my username to my page and link the chapter names to go to the chapter. Here is the http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfic:True_Monsters:_Old_Sands_and_Fiery_Skies Sonoel 05:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks ^ _ ^, then bring weapons created by me, are you ready to create another section? hehe I love working with my drawings ^ _ ^ I make them for fanon youtube etc.. Why not make a youtube channel fanon monster hunter? where we make videos of the drawings etc, could attract more visitors. I for my part I'll put the link on my deviant art monster hunter fanon. Greetings There's something strange in the neibourghwikia. Whom we call? Mckrongs! So what's the deal? On the Wishlist in the original Wikia there's a wish (or even 2) which are candidates for deletion. I was surprised with the reason: Wishlists belong to Fanon wikia now. I am starting to panic! Here are no wishlists (or maybe I am blind, I don't know...), and the wishlist in the original Wikia seems to be... umm... transported here soon, or something! What is going on? Please, help. Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 14:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Monster Hunter minecraft texture pack. Where does it go? http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Minecraft_texture_pack What does this page get categorized under? Strong language and scenes of violence and gore in fanfiction. Hello there, Mckrongs. I am writing a fanfic now, and there will be a few places in the story where my characters will swear like mad, and it will not be a simple "screw you", or "holy shit!", but I would like to use stronger language, using mostly the word "f*ck" in different forms without censoring it. I wonder, if it is possible, because it will show the situation better. And so will some scenes of violence and gore do. As an example, I have an idea of a scene, where one character beats another to death by using a rock, and I would like to describe it in a gory way. Of course, basically it is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with this story, but this is a community I respect, and I do not really remember any laws about swearing in fanfiction stories. I have been thinking about it for a while and decided to ask you about it, because I believe that you will find a solution. Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 15:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and do not worry - I am probably the worse artist you will ever find, so there will be no gory pictures! Boris Kazakov 20:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) please add chat rooms :3 hey mckrongs! was wondering if you could please add chat rooms, i just thought it would be great for getting people to know each other :D thanks a million! oh and let me know if you ever want me to draw you something (if anime please no hentai...) Ghost-ludachris 19:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! OMG i love you! thanks mckrongs XD i will definetly keep my end of the bargain, just tell me if you want me to draw something :) Ghost-ludachris 16:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Organisation Hi, I'm back after a rather tough month of Alaskan wilderness. Since I've been back I need a bit of help: At the bottom of every monster page is a box listing every single monster, separated into each generation. The same also applying to weapons, areas etc. Would it be possible for you to send me the code stuff to make the boxes? I think it would be good to have as it would make everything look more ordered and may well boost others confidence in this wiki doing well. Countjoe1 11:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Old Tigrex and i'm french. My english is note perfect (sorry)...just one question for the use the pictures. add a new picture and the next day this picture is destroy why ? and how assigned a place (exemple: galery MH3) has an image ? Your web site is very nice. Old Tigrex 11:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Old Tigrex hey! hey , was just saying that we should probably get a new admin since count went off on a permanent leave. great hunter seems like a good admin but yeah i guess it is up too you. anyway nice speaking to you and tell me if you ever want a commision or something (i now do anime) thanks Ghost-ludachris 13:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey I know Art will read this, but can you please look into this? Art said he'd have me banned on FANON for no reason it seems. Well, besides 'corruption'. I think he's just kidding, but I don't like it when an admin seemingly throws threats around. I know it's Art we're talking about, but can you please check it out for me? Or at least tone him down? I'm worried.. This is the only place where I can show my fanfic.. And help around. You're probably my only hope. If you don't see fit, I understand. Thanks in advance. BariothQueen 21:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, don't mess with me. My sister (the real owner of my account) died from pnemonia Friday night, just after she argued with Artemis. How DARE YOU call my trying to apologize to Artemis for my sister's actions "sensless banter!" And you owe me her kick-ban off! Now take off my suspension NOW!!! >=(< -_- dude, you don't go an an admin/bcrats page and just rant... anyway, why would he listen to you? Abhi09 23:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to say (well I don't HAVE to, but I choose to) that I agree... You don't have to rant when something isn't legit on your end.. You don't exactly have proof bud. So I'd just stop. Btw, sorry to post on your page Mckrongs XD hahaha okay thanks for the offer :) i may take you up sometime :) I screwed up, lol I shouldn't have done that, since I'm an idiot when it comes to codes and such, but the admin page got screwed up after adding my name (and link) to it. I did the correct coding as well. Then, when I published, it just got messed up, so I decided to undo and and ask you if you wanted to put it up or not, then when I undid it, it got fudged. Sorry for being stupid :_: I shoulda came to you first lol. BariothQueen 06:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I did it. I finally blew up on Art. I'm gonna be banned and that's that. Art won. He doesn't care. He's a troll. He isn't an admin to me. He's just a preditor that wants nothing more than to ruin peoples moods for his own sake. Anyway.. Since I'm banned, I don't want you to get in trouble cuz of me, so don't unban me unless you actually wanna stick up for me. I don't care anymore. I never wanna see or talk to Art again anyway. Here's contact info (btw, sorry for blowing up in the chat) -Somepersonalinfo- Anyway, sorry. I just cant stand one more bit of art. He needs to grow up. BariothQueen 00:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Right now I'm just trying to get used to the site. Would you have any ideas as to where I could seek assistance for the Lab Items List project or any of my other ones, since that site seemed to be a better place to seek assistance than Monster Hunter Wiki. Also, could you recommend anyone for getting a signature or themes for my profile? Thanks in advance,.GemHunter7734 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha you afraid of Artemis or something? 06:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks first off for offering to help, but mainly i was just curious about if i where to make a graphic novel based on monster hunter if the fan fiction section of this wiki would be the right place for it, mainly because i half expected at least one or two comic or manga styled fan fictions to be on this site, but there arnt any, and i was just wondering if that was because tere was some other unkown area for content like that, thanks Well as you said, I have a message. For emotion challenge I made mine and uploaded it, but it is 16x16. Will it work?Chie.. 20:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I also add some new fan-made monster pages. I mean am I allowed? Please answer 'cause no one seams to answer me on any wiki.thanks alote!!!Chie.. 20:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Why does no one ANSWERS me? :'( Please answer MckrongsChie.. 20:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Comics anyone? Hey so MonsterHunterPon here, and wondering. Are you allowed to post short comics of Monster Hunter? Like, I made this little 3 panel comic that's for a little chuckle, and i'm wondering if Fanon lets you post these type of things on the wikia. MonsterHunterPon 04:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Need Help From Thou I want to ask you something. Please go to monster creations and upload a monster i call "Duckkioe". I tried, but can't figure it out. Also, I recently uploaded a picture that you should delete. Pppllllllleeeeaaaaassssseeeee????? I would like to staart contributing more to the wiki, any ideas? Zeldas ganon 23:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Staff Hello. Me and BariothQueen were wondering if it would be ok to change up the staff to people who are are actually here. neither of the rollbackers are ever here, only about three of the admins are ever here, and that's rare in itself. Please consider. I suppose BariothQueen would do the changing, so no biggie, just tell us yes, no, whatever. Zeldas ganon 16:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) A Request Hello there Mckrongs i dont know if you fully know me but i got quite request (a Particuilar kind of request that involves Suggestions) if you can make some news weapons like SnS.Im Just Suggesting this so if you cant then im fine but if you can ill give you my Gratitude if you can. Migui214 02:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Add these emoticons? Word on the grapevine is you've been globally banned until August, so I guess you'll see this when you see it, but here goes; I would like there to be an emoticon for Sephiroth, as there is Mario, and he is famous too. I found a great one here, but I don't know what else to say/do about it apart from show you this. (sephy) Also, Demo would like a Barioth emoticon. If/when you reply, don't forget to leave the message with a header so I don't have to scour the lower recesses of my page looking for it ^.^ TY ^^)b UkantorEX, 13th July 2012, 16:07 (GMT) How do you link your monster ideas on the monster creations home page? Joe333red (talk) 22:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Haithur Hi there (again). I noticed that you're never really active here (along with most of the staff), so I was asking if you could make Demo a B'crat. I've no doubt that there won't be a single active User that'd disagree with such a decision, and and the end of the day, it'd be alot easier if there was somebody who could do all the things you can do and who is...well, here. See ya (well... :P) The Daylight Shadow (talk) 21:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Ukantor. I agree good and well. ^.^ Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 22:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Alright then, thanks. It's good to know that you're just 'away', I feared you'd abandoned the place. Comment color I just changed my comment background color (sorry, if I did it too overhasty before asking you) but I want to ask if User:UkantorEX could have a color change, too. Thank you anyway. ^^ Democide (talk) 15:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Was that the go-ahead and make it? I noticed you promoted me to Admin. Was that the go ahead to make the bot? If so, I'll get it up and running in no time. :) Ceadeus[[User Talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 05:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hi i just made a wiki can u help me create it and make it grow thx. heres link :3 http://mh-ftw.wikia.com/wiki/Main%20Page?wiki-welcome=1 also that was me Sorry! Spazing (talk) 01:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Spazing My New Leaf Hi McKrongs. Plz dont ban me immeadiately, I'm not here to cause any problems. I'm actually here to offer something which I brought up with Artemis, and he said that any bit helps, but he wanted me to take it up with one of the other admins. I pre-ordered a copy of MH3G from my local GameStop, and on the reciept was a code that, when I entered it in, gave me a PDF file of the MH3G strategy guide. I noticed certain things like weapon images and such were lacking, so I wuz looking to offer to somehow send you guys a copy or fill in some of the information myself on the wiki. Anywho, have a pleasant day. I'll be sorta busy today, since my bro needs to see his teacher, Shadow's hanging out today, and I need to go slay the 3DS Barroth, but I'll get back to you at some point if you respond. Shiek the Rathalos Rider (talk) 15:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ecologies Well um, hello there since you left a message on my talk page I was wondering if you knew how to properly add an entry to the page like the other folks did without completely messing it up ??? I'm not exactly what you'd call computer savvy.Dracosaurian (talk) 03:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian MHWikia block Syn - I didn't want to post this on the mh wikia because it would seem like i was evading my block and ban, but just letting you on here that this is my new account so you can redo the block and ban to this one. Syn-san (talk) 22:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) So are you going to redo them? Syn-san (talk) 00:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : This is just a suggestion, but you might want to try a neutral environment (with message walls) like Community Central. Just a suggestion, though. -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Question? Hello I'm Nrex117 (talk) 02:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) and I'm wondering if there is someone in this wiki that will make a monster icon for me? Regardless of the answer thanks and sorry for taking your time Nrex117 (talk) 02:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Help Please can you show me how or help me to create an image for my monsters?The first one is Icegron check it and give me your opinion.Dark Magala (talk) 17:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Darkness